Divergent: The Amity girl named Maria
by PokGirl Blue
Summary: This story takes place 20 years after Tris's initiation if the war never happened. Well not until Maria Clinton, a Amity girl that can't stand being a peace keeper, switches to Dauntless after learning something shocking about her. Follow Maria as she goes through initiation with new friends, some being the kids of some characters. I do not own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent. This story takes place 20 years after Tris's initiation if the war didn't happen.**

I wake up to a ceiling that was yellow and had red flowers painted on it, a ceiling I see every time I wake up. "Maria, lets hurry up and get dressed if you don't want to be late for school." I hear my mom yell. "I'll be down there in a minute!" I yelled back. I go over to my closet and grab out any clothes I see, a red shirt that has flowers on it and blue jeans. I put them on and brushed my dark brown hair quickly, then going downstairs to get breakfast. "Morning" I said. My father looked over from the newspaper and smiled. My parents were used to me getting up a bit late before school, so this was normal to them. "Morning Maria" my dad said. I walk over to the table and grabbed toast, I never really eat the bread here because I hate how they make you go all happy and stuff like that. "You ready for your Aptitude test today?" my mom asked. "I'm nervous" I said. I'm 16 years old so that means I'm taking the test that will tell me which faction I belong in, my parents are used to this routine because my 2 older sisters went through this, my oldest sister, Jenny, who resembled mom the most with her blonde hair, eyes, and lips, but she had my dads nose. My other sister, Anna, who has red hair and is a mixture of both of the my parents, except her eyes, our parents eyes are blue, my mom has blue gray eyes, and my dad had ocean blue eyes, but Anna had green eyes. I have most of my dads looks, I have his eyes, nose, and dark hair, he likes to keep his hair short for some reason, I asked why and he says because he doesn't like to have his hair long. "You'll do fine, Maria. It's rare for someone not to get a faction." my dad said. I couldn't help but think of my sisters, Jenny chose Erudite, which made sense because she was fascinated with them, and how they and Amity had a strong relationship, we need them to survive, they need us, win-win I guess. Anna chose Candor, though I was surprised because she usually lied before transferring to Candor, but then again, the test never lied to anyone. "Which faction do you think you'll get?" my mom asked. 'I hope Dauntless.' I thought to myself. To tell the truth, I hated living here, I mean, I have good friends and stuff, but being someone who keeps peace is boring! I saw a fight happening at school one time between a Erudite and Dauntless, I ran in and threw them apart ,but got in trouble because I didn't use the peaceful way to stop it and was grounded for a week and had a week of detention, it sucked. "I don't know, but I should get going." I said running upstairs to brush my teeth fast and I ran outside waving to my parents bye. I run, feet hitting the ground, feeling the wind rush by me, I felt free, I didn't wanna be stuck in Amity and be peaceful, I wanna be Dauntless and feel free. I turn to see a train full of Dauntless rush by, hearing the Dauntless shouts and laughing, I smiled. It was another 20 minutes until I see the school a head and rush in, walking fast to get to class on time.

I sit in class, waiting until they called for us to take the test. I look around the class, 9 Amity, 8 Erudite, 7 Abnegation, 10 Dauntless, and 6 Candor were in this class. I try to focus in class but the subject was boring. Then the speakers went on "All Amity students please go to the East hall building. Repeat, all Amity students please go to the East hall building." the voice said. I got up along with the other Amity students and we walked out of class, I see more Amity students outside walking to the East building, laughing, talking. "Hey Maria!" I hear a male voice yell out to me. I turn to see one of my best friends running up to me. "Wassup Alec?" I asked. Alec had a red button up shirt with blue jeans, brown eyes, and his chestnut hair looking like someone ruffled it, the way he keeps it. "I'm nervous about taking the test. Are you?" he said. "Kind of, I mean what ever we get is the faction we live in." I said. "I'm worried that I'll get another Faction. I don't want to leave Amity, not since the accident." Alec said. When we were 13, his dad and older brother went to the fields to work, but then out of no where and no one still knows how, a fire happened, killing both of his dad and brother along with 20 other men and women. After that, his mother went into a deep depression, she became ill, and since then Alec and his little sister, Jessie, have taken care of their mother since. "You know, even if you get another faction, you can still stay in Amity." I said. "I know, but then I'll always would have that feeling knowing I could've started a new life, instead I stayed in Amity." he said. We entered the East building and there were chairs, so we all sat and then people came out, getting each student for their test. "Are you Maria Clinton?" I hear someone ask behind. I turn to see a man who had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes, and he looked like he was in his mid 30's, he was wearing all black, Dauntless. "Yes I am" I said. "My name is Uriah and I'll be the one who will giving you the Aptitude test. Please follow me." he said. I got out of my chair and followed him down one hall into a small room, which had a chair you would see in a dentist office, next to it was a machine. I walk over and sit down in the chair. Uriah grabs a cup and walks over to me and hands me the cup. "What is it?" I asked. "This is a serum that will start your test." Uriah said. I looked at the liquid inside the cup, blue. I drink the entire cup and I see darkness in my sight. I fall asleep, I am nervous and excited for this test.

**That's the first chapter, I'll get the second chapter up sometime this week. Leave a review of what you think about it. Until then, be brave!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Chapter 2! **

I wake up in a room that had mirrors all on the walls, I look around until my eyes rested on a table, that had a knife and cheese in it. "Chose" I hear a voice telling me. "Why?" I asked. "Just chose!" it yelled. "Fine!" I yelled back. I grabbed both the cheese and the knife, the table vanishes seconds later. I hear something growl behind me, I turn to see a dog, well then, at least I have something to protect me with. "Get back!" I yelled holding up the knife. It continued to growl as I stood there, nervous to seeing what will happen. 'I have an idea.' I thought. I threw the cheese across the room, the dog stops growling and began to run to get the cheese, I run behind, the dog got to the cheese and began to eat it. I looked away, and stabbed the dog. I tried to fight back the tears, thinking of me, a Amity, killing a creature. I open my eyes to see the dog laying in a pool of it's own blood, I fell to my knees, and cried. "I'm so sorry." I said. I closed my eyes, trying to get the image out of my head. I opened my eyes to see that I'm on a bus, I looked around, wondering what happened. "Have you heard what's happening?" I hear someone asked. I turn to see it was a elderly man, holding up a newspaper, front page showing what looks like a dead person, head line saying 'KILLER ON LOSE! ANOTHER MAN FOUND DEAD!' "Do you have any idea about this?" the man asked. 'I do somehow, I know the killers whereabouts and who he is.' I thought to myself. "I heard that nobody has any clue about the killer." the man said. "I do. I need to call the police!" I yelled. Next thing I knew, everything went black.

I woke up sitting up gasping, what the heck just happened? Uriah had some sort of a shocked expression, or what I think is shocked. "What did I get?" I asked. Uriah cleared his throat a bit. "Dauntless-" he said. 'Heck yeah!' I thought to myself. "Abnegation and Amity" Uriah finished. I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked. "Your results were inconclusive." he said. My eyes widen, is that even possible to get inconclusive results?! "That's impossible!" I exclaim. "It is possible, but it rarely happens, especially in Amity. There's a word for people like you, they call them Divergent." Uriah said. "Now what?" I asked. "You can't tell anyone about this, you can't tell friends, family, ANYBODY. Divergents are in danger." Uriah said. "What kind of danger? What will happen to me?" I asked. "I'll alter your results." he said, started working on the computer. "Why am I in danger?" I asked. Uriah looked back, then went back to the computer. "There's a rumor saying someone is hunting down and killing Divergents. So far, nobody knows who and why." he said. "So now what do I do? Stay in Amity or switch to another Faction?" I asked. "What ever you think will be a good place to hide. Just try and make sure nobody knows your secret." Uriah said and waved his hand signalling for me to leave. I walked out of the room and down the hallway. 'Divergent. Danger. Amity, Abnegation, or Dauntless.' I thought to myself. 'If I'm in danger, then that means I need to get ready for any kind of fight that I'll face. That means I should join Dauntless.' I thought to myself. The rest of the school day goes by fast, all I kept thinking of was me being Divergent.

Alec and I were walking home from school, I kept telling myself that I can't tell him, but part of me wants to tell him, he's been my best friends since we were 7, I trust him more then I trust anyone else! "So what did you get for your results?" Alec asked, snapping me out of thought. "I got Dauntless." I said. 'And Amity and Abnegation.' I thought of the rest of the sentence. "I got Amity. Wait so you stabbed that dog?" Alec asked. "Y-yeah. It was-" I said. "Don't need to tell me." Alec said. Silence. "So now that we're going into different factions, does this mean this will be the last day we'll see each other?" Alec asked. "I'll come to visit, even if they don't allow it, I'll still visit." I said.

"Not even the day to chose and you're already being a rebel."

"Well I don't know if you didn't notice, but I've been doing crazy stuff since we were kids."

"Like that one time you climbed up that huge tree to get the Frisbee and you almost broke your legs?"

"Yep"

We get to the Amity compound and we both head over to the Amity tree, the tree where we first met and became friends. I smiled at all the memories we had here, when we became friends, when Alec got a crush on a girl who rejected him and laughed at him, later that day, I taught her a lesson. Our 16th birthday parties. And this was also where I learned I discovered I wanted to join Dauntless.

**5 years ago**

_Alec and I were playing and throwing a Frisbee, it was also the time when faction leaders would come to discus about who knows what. "You throw like both of your arms are broken, Maria!" Alec yelled. "I'll show you!" I yelled back. I then threw the Frisbee, without realizing that I should've thought about how it was getting windy, the Frisbee flew all the way up the Amity and got stuck in a branch that was up really high. "Ah man. We can go ask a Dauntless member to get it for us." Alec said looking up. "We should." I said. Alec ran to go get a Dauntless member, but then I had a crazy thought popped in my head. 'I shouldn't wait for someone to get it, I can get it.' and just like that, I go over to the tree and began to climb the tree. I kept climbing and hear some people shouting at me "What are you doing?!" and "Get down here!" but I ignored them and kept climbing. I see the Frisbee not that far now, when I got close enough, I got it and tossed the Frisbee to the ground. I never realized how high up I was until I looked down, and I was amazed that how I could climb up here, if I decided to jump, I would've broke a lot of bones no doubt. "Maria what are you doing?!" I hear my mom yelling. I began to climb down, being very careful on not slipping. Once I got to a safe height to jump, I let go and landed on the ground. I looked around, seeing some of the Amity kids staring in shocked, and I turn to see my mother looking mad, uh-oh. "Maria, would you like to explain why you climbed the Amity tree?" my mom asked. "The frisbee got stuck in the tree, and Alec went to see if a Dauntless member would get it, but I decided to go get the Frisbee myself." I said. "Never saw an Amity actually doing something that would risk breaking their bones." I hear a female voice saying. I turn to see a woman, possibly somewhat in her 30's or something. "I will admit, I'm impressed of how she took a risk." she said. "She's the Dauntless representative!" I hear someone whisper. "What's your name, little girl?" she asked. "Maria, mam" I responded. "Well Maria, I'm going to bet you'll chose Dauntless when you're 16." she said and then left. That day changed my life with that one Frisbee throw and that one sentence._

**Present time**

Later that night, I was at the dinner table with my parents, bread and salad, usual dinner for us. "So how was the Aptitude test?" my mom asked. 'What should I say to them?!' I thought. "It went good." I said. "What'd you get?" my dad asked. 'Dauntless, Amity, or Abnegation? Which one should I say?' I thought to myself. "Dauntless" I said. "I will admit, I'm not surprised, you always did take risk, even if you knew you'll break a bone or get in trouble." my mom said. "You were always the risk taking one out of the three." my dad said. "I guess." I said. Dinner went by fast and I went to my room and got ready for bed. I laid down staring at the ceiling. 'Tomorrow is the start of my new life.' I thought to myself, and I fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2. I guess you know who the woman that gave Maria the idea to join Dauntless, or not, either way you'll learn who it is later on. **


	3. Chapter 3: Choosing and train jumping

**I do not own Divergent. Enjoy the story!**

We began to walk to the choosing ceremony, and all I kept thinking about is if I'll make the right choice on leaving Amity for Dauntless. I look around to see other families from different factions, Erudite, Candor, Abnegation, though I don't see any Dauntless members yet. I hear a train and turn back to see Dauntless jumping off the train, all shouting. We all get inside and get to our seats, I began to get nervous. A few minutes later, a woman that's wearing Erudite clothes walks on stage, I think she's Jeanine Matthews, leader of the Erudite, most people say she's has something against Divergents. "Welcome all to the Choosing Ceremony, many of you who are here today shall chose which faction to live in for the rest of your lives. The Factions you chose are: Abnegation the selfless, Erudite the Intelligent, Dauntless the Brave, Amity the peaceful, or Candor the honest." Jeanine said. She began to explain why the factions were created, which I heard why before, both at school and when my sisters had to chose. "And now we can begin." Jeanine finishes. She began to list peoples names, so far only 7 transferred, 4 transferred to Dauntless, and 2 transferred to Candor and 1 transferred to Erudite. "Maria Clinton" I hear. I get up and began to walk towards the stage, I look back to see my parents, then I look around a bit and see Alec, who just went up and stayed with Amity, he's sitting next to his sister, I guess his mother decided to stay home. I walk on stage and walk to the 5 bowls. A man hands me a knife and I took it. I put the edge of the knife against the palm of my hand and I cut my hand deep enough for it to bleed. I give the knife back and I began to walk over to the Dauntless bowl, I put my hand over the hot coals, and see a drop of my blood fall onto the coals, I hear some people gasp, but then I hear Dauntless cheer. I walk over to the Dauntless and some patted my back, I look over to see some Amity staring at me, I look at Alec, who has a smile on his face, but I can see in his eyes holding sadness in them. I chose Dauntless because I am not someone who stands on the sidelines and try to be a peacekeeper, I am someone who wants to solve problems by fighting them. I am Dauntless.

After the ceremony, the Dauntless all began to run, 6 more people transferred to Dauntless, one being another Amity girl. We all began to run outside, running through the streets, I felt so alive, I felt free. We all ran for a while until we reached the tracks, I knew what's going to happen next. I hear the roar of a train from a distance, and I guess others began to catch up with what's going to happen, because I hear people yelling 'They want us to jump on a trains?!' and 'Are they crazy?!' but I just have a smile grow on my face. The train began to past by, and we all began to run. I kept running and when I see one of the handles in front of me, I reached my hand out to grab it, I almost tripped, but I was able to grab the handle and I swung myself in the train. I look out to see the other Amity girl is having trouble, so I reached my hand out and yelled. "Grab my hand! I'll pull you in!" she ran faster and grabbed my hand, I used all my strength to pull her in. "Thanks" she said out of breath. "No problem. I'm Maria." I said. "Diana" she said, she put her hand out and I shook and see that she's about a inch taller then me, she has brown hair that she keeps above her shoulders, and she has brown eyes. I hear someone scream and I look out of to see a Candor girl that has black hair falling, she's factionless now. "That poor girl. She's out." I said sitting down. Diana nodded. "Weird thinking that already someone is out." Diana said. We all stayed on the train, waiting until who knows what will happen next, then I see some Dauntless people jumping off the train and landing on a building. "They want us to jump off the train and land on the roof!" I yelled so everyone could hear me. "Are they crazy?!" I hear a boy yell. Diana walks over and looks at the roof. "Wanna jump together?" she asked. I nodded. We walk backwards a bit and then we ran, once our feet get to the edge of the train car, we jump. As if we were going in slow motion, we finally land and rolled on the roof. "That was awesome!" I yelled. I knew Dauntless did crazy stuff, but jumping off a moving train and onto a roof was just awesome. Diana gets up she wipes her pants off. We see other people jumping off, but one of them didn't make it to the roof. "Everyone line up!" I hear a male voice yell. I turn around to see a man who has looked in his 30's and has blonde hair. "My name is Will and I'll be the Dauntless born instructor! Alright, who wants to be the first one to jump off the roof and into Dauntless?" Will yells. A silence broke out. "I'll go" I said. I walk over to the edge and look down, seeing a giant hole, but I don't see the bottom. "Is there a net or something that'll catch me down there?" I asked. "You'll have to see yourself." Will said. I get on the ledge and look back at the others. I take a deep breath and I jump. I yelled out in excitement, and I landed on a net and bounced. I kept laughing, this was something I'll love about in Dauntless. A swarm of hands flood above me, I grabbed the one on my left and was pulled off the net. I almost fell when a pair of arms grabbed me and helped me balance. "Thanks" I said. I look up to see a guy, who looked 17, he had black hair and had blue eyes that had a bit of gray in them, he looked about 6'1. We stared at each other for a minute. "Yeesh David, quit staring at the girl and just ask for her name already!" a female voice yells. "Name? And you can chose a different name or stay with the one you have, but once you chose your name you can't change it back" he said. "Maria" I said. He looked over his shoulder to the group of Dauntless. "First jumper Maria!" he yells. A cheer broke out and people stomped their feet. "Welcome to Dauntless." guy said.

After everyone else jumped, we all stood in a crowd, I stood next to Diana, who chose her name to be Dia. "Welcome to Dauntless everyone!" the guy yells. "First off, Dauntless borns follow Will and Christina!" he yells. After all the Dauntless borns left following the 2 people, the guy turns back to us. "Welcome to Dauntless, transfers. My name is David and I'll be your instructor during your initiation!" David yells. He began to walk and we all followed, we walk until we get to a huge place, where there is a cliff on one side. "This is the Pit! Most lively place in Dauntless!" David says. "The Pit? That's a creative name." a Candor boy says. David walks over and leans over the boy. "If I wanted to hear about smart ass Candor comments, I would've joined them." David says leaning back and walking back to the front. "Rule one, keep your comments to yourselves!" David says. The tour continued on and we're lead to a room that has a bunch of beds in it. "This is where you all will sleep during initiation. We're eating in 2 hours so don't miss it or you're out." David says and then he leaves. "Isn't he a ray of sunshine?" Dia says. "Better not say stuff like that around him, he was first in his initiation last year." a Erudite boy with black hair says. "I'm Vincent by the way." he says. "Maria" I said. "Dia" says. "Nice to meet you" Vincent says. I lay on my bed and started to fall asleep, I can't wait when we start initiation.

**That's chapter 3, leave a review of what you guys think of the story so far. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: We might get kicked out?

**I do not own Divergent. Enjoy the story!**

I wake up to someone who keeps poking me, I open my eyes to see Dia was the one who was poking me. "What?" I said a bit annoyed. "You're grumpy for a Amity." she says. "I transferred here not to be a peace keeper or happy most of the time." I said sitting up. "Anyways, we eat in 15 minutes, so get ready." Dia says. I look down to see that there was already some Dauntless clothes next to my bed. "Do they always put Dauntless clothes next to the initiates beds or did the clothes fairy decided to pay me a visit?" I said picking up the clothes. "I thought I saw someone come in here earlier, but didn't know who..." Dia says. "OMG! Someone has a crush on you!" she yells waving her arms a bit dramatically. I go over to the restroom and took off my Amity clothes and put on my new clothes, a black tank top, black jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes and they all fit me, which creeped me out considering I just got here. "Just because someone gave me clothes doesn't mean they have a crush on me, they probably wanted to be nice or something." I said walking out of the restroom. "Oh come on! Nobody else here got any clothes next to their beds!" Dia said. "Maybe they thought I was cool so they gave me clothes or that I'm the first jumper so they gave me clothes." I said. "You have no understanding of how love works, do you?" Dia said as we started to go to the cafeteria. "I never bothered with them, and no boys were really attracted to me. Plus I grew up only having guys as friends, so I guess I don't know anything about love, if you don't count the time my best friend had a crush on a girl, and I beat the crap out of her when she embarrassed him when he told her he liked her" I said. "Wow, you really DO belong here." Dia said looking at me wide eyed. We get to the cafeteria and sit down at one of the tables, at the table was that one boy, Vincent if I'm correct, already sitting there. "See you finally woke up." Vincent said. "Where'd you get the clothes?" he asked. "Someone left clothes next to my bed." I said. I look around the room and I see David walking towards our table. "Mr. Ray of sunshine is approaching." I said looking back at Dia and Vincent. David walks over and sits at our table, he's sitting next to me. "See you got new clothes. Most transfers don't get their clothes until the next day." David says. "Someone left the clothes next to her bed. And she won't admit that someone has a crush on her." Dia says. "Do first jumpers get clothes for free or something?" I asked after rolling my eyes at Dia's comment. "Not really. I don't know. I never really bothered checking if first jumpers do." David says. "So were you a transfer?" I asked.

"Why do you ask if I am?"

"Well I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"Knowing if I'm Dauntless born or not is something you shouldn't care to know about."

"Well I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"If I feel like I'll tell you if I am Dauntless born I'll let you know."

"I can tell if you were a transfer that you weren't from Amity." I said looking back at my plate and beginning to eat my dinner.

"How would you know? I could've been from Amity for all you know."

"Well you act like you're not a Amity transfer. Plus you give off that aura like as if you'll punch anyone who doesn't agree with you no matter what the subject is."

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut now that you're in Dauntless."

I look right at him after he said that to say something, just to see that he was still staring at me. We looked at each other, when I was trying to glare at him, I only begin to feel a blush appearing on my cheeks. "I gotta go." David says getting up and leaving. I look back at my dinner, and see in the corner of my sight, Dia and Vincent staring at me. "What?" I said looking at them. "You're walking on thin ice, Maria. Very thin ice." Dia says. "Why? He decided to be rude." I said before I started eating my burger. "He got 1st place from his initiation last year." Vincent said. "So what?" I asked. Just before Vincent said anything, a annoying sound broke out making everyone cover their ears. The noise stops and we all look around and see a boy standing on stage, he looked possibly 2 years older then me, he had dirty blonde hair that was almost covering his dark eyes, he also had piercings, a lot of them. "Now that I have all of your attention, I like to introduce myself, I am Brian, and I am the leader of Dauntless. I like to greet the transfers that chose our faction out of all the other factions." Brian scanned the room. "I will also like to tell you transfers that tomorrow is day one of initiation, there are 3 stages to initiation. Stage one is Physical, you all learn how to fight, you will fight other initiates during this stage. Stage two is emotional, all of you will be going through simulations where you face your fears-" Brian says. 'Fears? They want us to go through all of our fears?' I thought to myself. "The only way to get to the next fear is if you can find a way to calm yourself in the current fear. Then in the final stage, it's mental. All of you will be facing all of your fears, this is what we call the fear landscape." Brian says. "Also, if none of you know, we'll be giving you points based on the performance on each stage you go through. Because those who fail, will be factionless." every transfer began to yell, but I sit there frozen, we will get kicked out if we don't perform well? "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I KICK ALL OF YOU OUT!" Brian yells, and just like that, everyone went silent. "Now, you will be ranked on the first stage, those who are in the top 21 are safe, they stay, but if you are ranked 22 or more, you're out. Those who make stage one won't need to worry about the ranks until the final stage, those who are in the top 12 will stay, the rest are out. You're choice of job will be based on the final ranks, top 2 are given the chance to work in the government, top 5 are given jobs like watching the security cameras. Those who aren't in the top 5 will be given jobs like guarding the wall. So all of you get ready and don't get too close with anyone here, because you might be one of the people who'll get kicked out." Brian says then left the stage.

"We might get kicked out of Dauntless? If we knew that then..." Dia says but didn't finish her sentence. She's not the only one who's nervous, I'm freaking out. Dia and I are from Amity, where they didn't believe in violence, and the fact that we have to fight will be difficult. The only thing I know is if Dia and I don't want to be factionless, we're going to do what Amity people have said to never do, and strangely, I'm ok with fighting people. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to join Dauntless, to fight. But now, we need to get strong in order to stay here. "Dia, I know we can make it." I said suddenly. "How do you know?" she asked. "Because we didn't join Dauntless just to sit here and act tough. We joined Dauntless so that we can be strong." I said before drinking my cup of water. I know we can make it through initiation, because we'll prove that even Amity have what it takes to be a Dauntless member.

**That's chapter 4 for now! I'll need more characters for this story so send in an OC by either PM or review. Tell me their name, if they're Dauntless born or a transfer, if they're a initiate or just a Dauntless member, how old are they, what they look like, how they act, and their strengths, weaknesses and fears and what you would like to see them do, (Do not ask for them to get a 1st or something place, I'll determine what place they'll get.) Until the next chapter, be brave!**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting initiation

**PokeGirl Blue: I do not own Divergent**

**Maria: Are we finally getting started with initiation? **

**PokeGirl Blue: Yes we are, and we're introducing some new characters, one being the antagonist  
**

**Maria: Ugh, please tell me they're not a total dick who'll try to beat the crap out of me or the others when they have a chance to**

**Dia: MARIA! LANGUAGE!**

**Maria: We're Dauntles now so we can swear if we want to**

**PokeGirl Blue: Lets just start the story.. -_-**

**~The next morning at the training room~**

We stood in the training room waiting to get started with the first stage of initiation. When we walked in the room a few minutes ago, we saw knives on the table and targets. "Hey Maria, some dude is giving you the death glare." Dia said pointing to a boy, who came from Candor, he was at least 5'11, he had blonde hair, a pair of green eyes, and his nose was shaped like a fat lemon, and it was a bit red too, like as if someone punched him and his nose swelled up. "Great, not even 24 hours in Dauntless and I have someone who probably hates me. Can't wait to see what tomorrow will be like." I said a bit sarcastic. Just then, David walked in and he walked in front of the group. He had not a single expression on his face, which made most people nervous. "Today we start stage one of your initiation, today you will learn how to throw a knife, points will be based on how well you can throw a knife." he said looking at each one of us, but stared at me a few seconds longer then the others. David walks over to the table and grabs three knives, he walks up the the white line. "Watch closely because I don't like to repeat demonstrations." he said before turning to the target. He grabbed one knife with his right hand, looked at the target, took a deep breath, and threw the knife, which hit a bullzeye, took another and did the same process, and then again, all three hitting the center of the target. "Hope you paid attention, now get to throwing." David said after grabbing the three knives from the target and handing them to one of the initiates. We all grabbed knives and began to throw them, it took me a couple of times until I was able to hit the target, another few times until I hit the center, which then I kept at it and got bullzeyes and a few near the target. "Holy guacamole, you're good." Dia says, she was able to get a bullzeye not to long after I did. "Who says 'holy guacamole' anymore?" I asked. "Most people do, though less do at Erudite." Vincent says looking at us, he was able to get bullzeye before Dia and I.

We kept at it for a while until David shouts 'Lunch time! Get back here in a hour and a half or consider yourself out!' I was about to leave when Brian walks in and is trying to get one of the other initiates, a Abnegation boy who had light brown hair and green eyes that seemed to glow and was about 6 feet tall, **(Yes I decided to let one Abnegation initiate in this story) **to stand in front of the target and let David throw knives at him. "I don't want to, though." he said, I knew that Abnegation never speak out or disobey what they're told to do, so I guess he didn't like it there. "Stand in front of the target or consider yourself out." Brian says, having the look as if he was about to murder the poor guy. I decided to step in. "Will you stop picking on the poor guy? If he doesn't want to do it then he won't have to. Besides, how is standing in front of the target gonna help?" I said glaring at Brian and David. "If you think you can stand in front of the target, then be my guest." Brian says growing a smirk on his face. "Fine" I said walking over to one of the targets, crossing my arms over my chest. '_What am I doing?! This is dangerous!' _my Amity side says._ 'We'll be fine, I mean who would let a Dauntless member throw knives at us if they suck at throwing knives.' _my newly forming Dauntless side says. "Hurry up and throw the knives, I'm hungry." I said waiting for David to finally throw a knife. He grabbed the knives, and in a blink of an eye, he throws the first one which hits the the target above my head. He throws again, the knife goes next to my throat. Brian looks at David and making some kind of 'hmmmm' sound, I don't get why he's doing that. Then David throws the final knife, which lands right next to me head, and I feel some of my hair falling off, and feel something wet hitting my shoulder. I put my hand to my ear, which was bleeding from the bottom, and not much but a bit of my hair was cut off, too. I look to the ground to see the lock of dark brown hair on the ground. I walk over, I wanted to punch David for that. Dia was still there and handed me a tissue, which I put to the cut. "Lets go" Dia says looking at where the cut ear was covered. "Wanna come with us to get lunch?" I asked the Abnegation kid and he just nodded and we all head to the cafeteria. "What's your name?" I asked looking at the boy. "I'm Joseph." he said. "I'm Maria and that's Dia" I introduced Dia and I. "We all know about you two, I last heard that the last Amity transfer that chose Dauntless was more then 18 years ago." Joseph said in the same tone as any Abnegation person would sound like. "Well then you can tell people later on in life in Dauntless that you were in the same initiation as the two Amity girls were in." I said throwing away the tissue after my stopped bleeding. We get to the cafeteria and see Vincent was already at the table we were at, and two more people were sitting there. We get in line and got our lunch, I got a a cheese sandwich and fries. We get to our table and right before I sat down, I noticed the same boy who was glaring at me back at the training room was looking at me. If looks could kill, I would've died right where I was standing. "Hey Vincent!" Dia says with a bit of excitement. "Hey guys, I like to introduce you to Danny and Clare, they're Dauntless born initiates." Vincent says smiling. Danny had dark skin, looked about the same height as Joseph, maybe even a bit taller, he had black hair that was a bit long, and brown eyes. Clare had lighter dark skin, with brown hair that she kept in a ponytail, and was 5'5, she had the gray eyes. "Nice to meet ya!" Danny said having a goofy smile on his face. "I'm surprised that there's Amity in initiation, it's been like 18 years since the last Amity initiate joined Dauntless." Clare said. "This is Joseph, is it ok if he sits with us for lunch?" Dia says motioning to Joseph. "Sure. If somebody didn't let another initiate sit at their table then they're a pansycake!" Danny says. "What's a pansycake?" I asked. "It was considered the worst name to be called in Dauntless a long time ago. His dad tries to bring it back, but so far the only ones who say it is Danny, his dad, and Danny's mom, but she only says it once in a while." Clare says having a small look of annoyance on her face. "It shall become a thing once again!" Danny yells. We all eat and I finished early, with only 30 minutes to go so I walk out to the pit.

I looked around the pit and walked over to the railings, and sit down. My feet were dangling over the ledge and I felt the water splash beneath my feet. "If you fall into the cavern, it's instant death for you." I hear a voice behind me say. "I'd rather not see someone die by falling in there." the voice said. I turn to see it was David. "What do you want?" I asked looking back at the cavern. "Who said I wanted anything? I'm just telling you a fact." David says walking over to the railing. "Why'd you throw the knife that cut my ear? Thought you were Dauntless and knew how to throw knives." I said, wanting to kick him for earlier. "Wanted to show you that even the people who're your friends can hurt you." he said, still having the same blank expression on his face. "Didn't think we were friends." I said looking at him. "Look, I get that you're mad at me, so will it make you feel better if I said I was sorry." he said looking at me, I see a glint of sadness in his eyes, but then his eyes went back to calm. "Depends on what you're saying sorry for, the fight at dinner last night or throwing the knife that cut my ear." I said. "Both" he said. He leaves the pit and heads back to the training room. I checked the time and see lunch ends in 5 minutes, so I get up and start to head back to the training room, getting there first then the other initiates, and I began to throw the knives.

**PokeGirl Blue: That's chapter 5 for now**

**Maria: How come I was the only one to be given the death glare by that one guy**

**PokeGirl Blue: You'll see why later on in the story**

**Clare: Are we gonna show up more in the story?**

**PokeGirl Blue: Yes you will, and I'm planning on doing a few chapters of you guys playing Candor or Dauntless when we get enough characters.**

**Dia: I DARE MARIA TO KISS DAVID!**

**Maria and David: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Danny: Don't be a pansycake, you two**

**Maria: Dia! *Chasing Dia around the whole compound* **

**PokeGirl Blue: Until next time, be bra- MARIA! PUT DOWN THE BASEBALL BAT!**


End file.
